Sing for me my love
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Gaara a known vampire lord has had his cold dead heart stolen by a small beautiful opera singer by the name of Sakura.


**SFT- My first ever vampire fic and forgive me for sucking spelling**

**Gaara-finely you did something about vampires**

**SFT-yeah, yeah **

**Gaara-she dose not own my smexyness or Naruto only the story**

**CH.1-The song that caught the beast**

* * *

><p>The moon shined brightly on the red head vampire who was leaned against the building away from prying eyes of the humans. Gaara no Sabako is the lord of all the vampires of Suna they where four other vampires in other cities who are lords also. Gaara pushed himself of the wall and made his way into the darkness of the alleyway, his hands where stuffed in his black coat his chains to his jeans being the only sound in the dark alley. But he stopped when he got whiff of a human scent in the air he turned around his teal eyes glowed in the darkness.<p>

"What do you want hunters?" he hissed out behind him to the two people in the shadows.

They stepped out of the shadows one had blond hair and the other had red hair. The red one spoke first "you already know why we are here Gaara" he spat out.

Gaara glared at them "Sasori and Deidara of the Akatsuki who are a group of vampire hunters. Do you really think you can handle me human?" he growled out.

Sasori glared at him "that was what you think" Sasori pulled out a crossbow the arrow bolt had a blue glowing liquid dripping from it.

Gaara eyes widened for a brief moment then narrowed "where did get that from?".

Deidara smirked at him "we found it from one of your friends. Oh what was his name…oh yeah Sasuke yeah".

Gaara growled "it would be him. After all… he is one of us as well. Tell me why did you accept help from a vampire hmm? I thought you hated us? ".

Sasori just pointed his crossbow at Gaara, Deidara did the same too. Gaara only crossed his arms. Sasori spoke again "when we get rid of you, the rest of your kind in this city will follow as well".

Gaara only raised his hand and sand shot at them they had to jump out of the way. They looked back at him fast but he was not there, they set off to chase him. Gaara cut through the streets of Suna running past people to escape the hunters. It was not that he could not beat them; it is the fact of what they had. The blue liquid they had is known as 'sun light' it's like poison to a vampire it burns them inside out; it is very painful just a drop can cause pain. He skidded across the street he looked back in time to dodge the arrow bolt that almost got him in the face. He had to speed up; he smirked when he saw what was head of him they was a crowd of people gathering around for the lighting of the Christmas lights, he ran right into the crowed. Hiding in the sea of bodies he could still see the hunters cutting through the people trying to find him he didn't think twice when ran right into the alleyway to the left, he saw a exit door he pulled open the door and made his way through what looked to be a stock room for a theatre. He made his way out of the room he looked to see the lights where on and they was talking between two people. The threat giant red curtains stop him being seen from whoever was on the other side. Gaara finely found another exit but stop by the most beautiful voice ever.

(This song is Ava Maria I love this song…I know it is weird but I love opera)

Ave Maria  
>Gratia plena<br>Maria, gratia plena  
>Maria, gratia plena<p>

Gaara froze in shock he made his way to the curtains to see who the lovely opera singer was. He looked to see a sight that made him stare in awe.

Ave, ave dominus  
>Dominus tecum<br>Benedicta tu in mulieribus  
>Et benedictus<p>

The women looked to be twenty, had waist length pink hair, pale snow skin, striking green eyes and a red staples dress that pooled at the bottom of her feet. All together she looked like a goddesses.

Et benedictus fructus ventris  
>Ventris tuae, Jesus<br>Ave Maria

She sang the notes so softly that Gaara found his eyes closing in peace.

Ave Maria  
>Mater Dei<br>Ora pro nobis peccatoribus  
>Ora pro nobis, Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus<p>

Gaara could not help but be intoxicated in this human female scent and voice.

Nunc et in hora mortis  
>Et in hora mortis nostrae<br>Et in hora mortis nostrae  
>Et in hora mortis nostrae<br>Ave Maria

Gaara eyes snapped open when she finished her last verse. Gaara eyes narrowed he wants the small female to sing more but then a blond women approached her giving the pink haired girl a hug. "Sakura you did so well" so her name is Sakura.

"Sakura" he whispered the name it tastes so sweet on his tongue.

"Thanks mum" Sakura replied, she smiled sweetly to her mother and the smile made Gaara breath hitch.

Gaara shook his head 'what is wrong with me, why am I letting a small human female get to me?' he thought.

Sakura looked to her mother to the dark corner she could of sown she saw glowing teal eyes. But she shrugged it off when her mother talked to her "what was that mum?".

"You where not listening, where you?" her mother rolled her eyes when her daughter gave her a guilty look. "I said should we eat dinner at your apartment". Sakura nodded her head and cast one last glance at the dark corner before following her mother.

Gaara eyes followed the pink haired women as she left with her mother. Gaara did not know what he was thinking when he followed the young girl. But of course he was following them from the rooftops this time. So as not to run into the hunters again. Gaara saw them enter apartment complex, he then gracefully landed on the apartment roof and he then sniffed the air for her scent and caught the scent of cherry blossoms he knew straight away which floor she lived on.

Sakura and her mother ate dinner they just made ramen. After watching some tv Sakura mother got up to leave, the blond made her way to the door looking over her shoulder to her daughter "Sakura I need to go now" she said just as her phone rang she pulled it out and held it to her era "hello Tsunade here" she said then she held it away and then looked back at Sakura "also remember you have practice on Tuesday" Sakura only waved lazily back saying she got it, Tsunade just rolled her eyes at her daughter before exiting Sakura apartment.

Sakura went to bed at midnight she got dressed into her red shorts and tank top. But she felt like she was being watched she looked back five times but saw nothing. So she just shook it off and climbed into her bed and snuggled into her pillow and was out in five minutes.

Gaara could not look away when she pulled of her outfit and she was standing in nothing but her red bra and underwear. But he had to move out of the way when she looked back to where he was. He leaned against the wall and let out a small groan 'she looks so good right now I want to taste her' he let out a growl and hit his fist against the wall coursing a crack lucky Sakura was asleep "why do I find her so attractive" he mumbled out. Gaara found himself now standing over the sleeping women his eyes tracing her face before he knew it his fingers where ghosting over her face and he finely placed it on her cheek and he bent down to inhale her sweet scent of her hair "why is fate intertwined you with me…my little human" he whispered and with that he disappeared in a whirl of sand before he did anything else more than just smell her hair like sinking his fangs in her pale neck… the only sign that he was there was the speaks of sand that where left on her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>SFT- some of you might hate opera but I love it.<strong>

**Gaara-yeah we get it. You have creepy ides of music **

**SFT-hey!**

**Gaara-just review my reader or SFT will die**

**SFT-What! **


End file.
